


JuicePeaks

by MiraGarak



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Twin Peaks
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Comedy, I Don't Even Know, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak
Summary: Dale Cooper, FBI.Lydia Deetz,, uh student?Beetlejuice, demon and all around asshole of the century.What if Dale was sent to investigate the town after a slew of mysterious deaths and an odd history? And, why is Chester Desmond involved? He's been missing for ages now...
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	JuicePeaks

"Diane.." He started, as he flicked the tape recorder on and sipped from his coffee mug. "It is currently six thirty-three in the morning, and already the case keeps becoming stranger and stranger. It seems everyone around here claims the place to be haunted, and as much as I love a good story. That simply cannot be the case, will update you later if anything else comes up. Oh, and Diane? slip Gordon the note that will be sent in with this tape if you don't mind." Click.

Dale finished his coffee a minute or two later, and then decided he would go for a walk around the town. Now, granted it was a small and somewhat unknown town in Connecticut with a strange history of deaths and supposed hauntings. Nonetheless he started his walk and about halfway down the sidewalk, right by the Hardware store, he noticed a girl. Maybe around fifteen or sixteen at his best guess, but that wasn't the odd thing. The odd thing was her attire, he had naturally seen goth kids before but this girl really took it seriously and was even porcelain-doll level of pale. 

He decided to approach her and right as he did, she smiled slightly and held out her camera and offered to take a photograph of him. "Depends, how much are you planning to charge me afterward?" He asked. This made her laugh and she assured him it wouldn't cost him a cent, not that he would've minded too much anyway as he always had cash on him. "You must be the FBI guy my friend BJ mentioned was snooping around." She said, as she handed him the photo. "Not snooping, no. Simply investigating some of the strange things reported by the townspeople here. Will that be an issue?" He's teasing, and his expression shows it very plainly.

"Nah, no issue. Just watch out for yourself. The old ladies here tell any kind of bullshit just to get someone to acknowledge them." A piece of advice he will certainly keep in mind. "And, what is your name then. In case I see you around again?" He asked her. "Lydia, Lydia Deetz." Her tone was that of someone who hated their name with a burning passion.  
"Nice to meet you, Lydia. My name is Dale Cooper. As your friend told you, I'm with the FBI."

\----------------------------------------------  
Later on, he was back at the little Inn above the town's tavern. Really, it was a nice little town and one he would consider coming to again outside of just business. It was quiet and nearly everyone was polite, and the local police were of no trouble either. Although he had to admit, they were a very small force. Only five people total and nobody at the front desk.

He had checked in at the school, to see if Lydia attended it and also to get her address in case he would need it later on. He checked to see if there was a "BJ" registered or anyone matching those initials and nobody was found. Perhaps, an older boy who had already left the school or something said the principal.

It didn't matter much right now, did it? As he started to drift off to sleep after telling all of this to Diane and keeping a mental note to ease up on the coffee before eight am, as he didn't need to be quite that level of alert from an unnatural cause. It could, and would lead to sleeping troubles.


End file.
